


Dark Paradise

by EchoShim



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim





	Dark Paradise

01  
阿斯加德王宫前的广场被摆上大批的红白玫瑰。侍女仆人来往穿梭，为婚礼之后的宴会呈上美酒珍馐。王后Frigga已经换好了香槟色水晶点缀的白色礼服，她看着即将完成布置的礼堂，不免担心婚礼前夕还在归程奔波的王子能否及时赶回。  
上一任国王Borr签订了与约顿海姆的和平条约，在相安无事四十余年之后，新任的Laufey王撕开了那一纸合约，举兵齐发阿斯加德的边境小城。奈何兵力悬殊，约顿海姆国王乘兴而来败兴而归，不仅重新求和奉上大批金银珍宝更意欲联姻。  
Frigga看向指尖染着的绯色蔻丹。约顿海姆人的体质较为特殊，部分带有先古冰霜巨人血统的男子也可生育。而送来的这一位和亲的便是Laufey王的小儿子——Loki·Laufeyson。虽然画像上的确是个美人，但Frigga心里一直有团疑云，这个小王子像是凭空冒出来一般。毕竟传闻中约顿海姆的继承人选只有已婚的两位王子跟一位已有婚约的公主，并无Loki的只言片语。也是，哪有用嫡亲子女当做政治工具的，多半是个宗室子弟。Frigga抚了一下鬓边不存在的碎发，召来女官核实婚礼流程。  
隐约听到礼乐声时，Loki才从假寐中回神。他拨开附在车窗上的织物，嗅到空气中甜蜜的花果香气。阿斯加德与约顿海姆截然不同，那里甚至不能称作家乡。家乡应该是令人心驰神往的存在，而不是像自己这般将远嫁视为一种恩赐。如何能不是恩赐呢？他低头看着隐在精致袖口里的指尖，身上的礼服华丽得快要把自己淹没，这也是十六年来，自己穿过最好的一套衣服了。送至阿斯加德的画像甚至是Laufey一早令人画好其余部分，唯独剩下一颗头颅，等侍卫将自己从冰湖边的小屋带回就此补好画作才快马加鞭地呈给胜者。  
我是谁的儿子都不重要，他伸出手掌张开五指然后缓缓合拢，像是在抓空气里不存在的蝴蝶。重要的是别人把我看作是谁的儿子。他自嘲地笑了笑，灰绿色的眼底是一片寂然的凉。

华顿海姆的战场还未彻底清扫干净，Thor就被急报送上了归途。他看着羊皮纸上的几个字，仿佛不认识一般，自己马上要和一个素未谋面的男子结婚。骁勇善战被誉为雷霆之神的阿斯加德王子在马背上仔细回想了一番，似乎确实在月余之前母后说过这事，但当时自己一心想的是如何排兵布阵到华纳海姆，左耳进右耳出全然没放到心上。信里还夹着一张小像，Thor扫了一眼，不得不承认这位未来王妃的美貌，随后腹诽着Laufey王竟然把这么小的孩子远送和亲。  
远远望见城门时，Thor摘下了头盔，一头金发在阳光下愈发显得耀眼夺目。Heimdall亲自拉过缰绳，牵引着战马向宫殿深处走去。  
“约顿海姆的马车队已经到了，正在整修，马上就可以按时举行典礼了。”  
Thor翻身下马，大步踏进寝宫。果不其然被布置一新，完全不似平素简朴至极的风格。侍女呈上礼服，同时催促王子去梳洗一番。Thor冲洗掉一路的风尘跟战场上的血腥味，换好崭新挺括的铠甲披风，站在窗前等着濡湿的金发被风吹干。Frigga不约而至，她将儿子按在椅子上坐好，给他梳着有些散乱的头发。Thor手里把玩着一枚精巧的祖母绿戒指，听着母亲温柔的叮嘱，瞬间忘却了硝烟弥漫的华顿海姆。  
“这戒指很好看。”  
“我看那孩子是绿眸，特意让人找出来的。”  
“我必须要爱他吗？”  
Thor似乎一直没有意识到自己是阿斯加德唯一的王子，也是下一任国王。自小在习武场长大的王子殿下并不倨傲，甚至更谦和友善。Odin也没有对此多加约束，让他收起武器埋进书典，熟练各种世交人情。阿斯加德尚武，未来的国王精于此道并没有什么不妥。  
Frigga抚上面前年轻英俊的脸庞，语调轻柔却又不容质疑：“可以不爱他，但是不能随意伤害，尽可能对他好一点，哪怕是当作自己的弟弟。”  
Thor点点头，拉过母亲的手印下一吻。

Loki看到不远处的鲜红披风，脚步不由得慢了半拍。金发男人闻声回头，看向来人。他比画像上还要好看，Thor在心底惊叹一句，已经开始想象美人长开之时会是怎样的旖旎风景。坦然对视片刻后，Loki转开了头，看向眼前的台阶。他没奢望过就此找到真爱共度一生，那些美好向来不属于自己，只是结婚对象是个英俊挺拔的男人，总好过看着碍眼的歪瓜裂枣。幸福高攀不起，但后半生总会安逸些，最起码衣食无缺。他微不可闻地叹了口气，想起母亲陷入癫狂之前美丽却绝望的脸。  
一只手掌伸过来朝上，红艳艳的一枚果子躺在对方掌心。Loki眨眨眼，小声说了句“谢谢”而后接过。酸甜在口腔里爆炸开来，绿眸露出满意的神色。似乎是在进入王宫之前闻到的那股果香。  
“藏不了多少，等下晚宴上有很多。”  
Loki低头笑笑，整理着衣摆：“我怎么觉得是你吃得只剩了这一个。”  
“以后都分你一半。”  
他听到海蓝色眼睛的男人这么说道，声音仿佛潮汐亲吻沙滩一般，低沉而温柔。

誓词冗长而庄重。Loki站在神坛前，脊背挺直得过久有些酸痛。在听到那句“交换戒指”时他才松了口气，微微松懈下身体。捧来的盒子里放着自己到现在为止才看到第一眼的心之枷锁。Laufey出手倒是很大方。他将那枚银环镶嵌砖形鸽子血的戒指戴到Thor左手无名指上，心想还是蓝色的宝石更适合面前的男人，就像他的眼睛。  
仪式结束，两人在子民的欢呼声中并肩站在一起。Frigga看着白袍墨绿披风的新王妃，嘴角漾开笑意，她挽上Odin的臂弯，在丈夫耳边提醒着对方注意表情管理。

Loki安静地坐在长桌边细嚼慢咽。阿斯加德相比于约顿海姆来说真的算是天堂，最起码气候温暖物产丰富。那个苦寒荒寂之地，一旦想到周身还是会泛起淡淡寒意。即使自己有冰霜巨人的血统，也终究是个怕冷怕黑的常人。  
虽说是王宫举行的晚宴，但阿斯加德民风一向自由，没有那么多的规矩束缚。Fandral明显喝多了，脸颊泛红走路有些不稳当，他来到王妃身前举杯致意，Loki站起身跟对方碰杯，喝了今晚的第一口酒。入口是甜的，Loki舔了下嘴唇，准备倒第二杯。Thor及时赶到拿开了酒樽，而后让侍女换了杯热茶来。  
“这个酒后劲很大的，你看Fandral已经醉了。”  
Thor将Loki按回椅子上，把鲜果移到他面前，一副杜绝未成年人喝酒的强硬姿态。  
Sif后脚跟来，打发了侍卫把Fandral安置到旁边的休息室，也换了热茶跟Loki碰杯。  
“新婚快乐，如果在王宫里无聊的话，可以来找我，我们一起去骑马打猎。”  
“谢谢，我会的。”  
Loki看着面前笑眼弯弯的黑发少女，面色愉悦地跟她干杯，哪怕喝的是茶。

侍女预备好热水跟睡袍后很快退下。  
“你先洗，水还热可以泡很久。”  
Thor解开披风将其挂到衣架上，转身看到对方未动，哭笑不得：“我保证不会对你做出任何不轨举动。”  
“不，我只是想问问你浴室在哪。”

Loki从台阶走下，热水渐渐包裹了身体。他抬手看到自己隐隐泛出蓝色的小臂，还是不免惊叹。多可笑，冰霜巨人的特性体现在拥抱温暖之后。  
母亲曾是约顿海姆的“臻宝”。在冰霜巨人消逝很久的国度，有隐形血统已经算是罕见，而她无时无刻皆是蓝色的肌肤，艳红的双瞳，浓密绵延的黑发，这一切的集合让她仿佛像是仓皇上岸的远古海妖，美丽妖娆却又太过惹眼，猎奇的目光与止不住的窃窃私语快要将少女淹没。她逃离到与世隔绝的冰湖边筑起小屋，过着孤独却安宁的生活。年轻的猎人坠落进河里一路漂流到湖边时，少女从不远处走来俯下身试探着轻轻戳弄他的脸。爱情剧本总是很俗套的。猎人心系美丽的救命恩人，少女爱慕于他缱绻的目光，在对方眼里，自己不过是个普通的女孩子罢了。  
但爱情有时候往往也是残忍的。尤其在知道了内核是阴谋之后，再华美的外衣都散发着血腥的恶臭。她被关进笼子送入高耸的宫殿之中，像是只异兽接受着王室贵族的惊叹调笑，甚至连异兽都不如。她蜷缩在冰冷的牢笼里抱紧自己被剥夺一空的身体，只剩了黑发作最后的遮羞布。她甚至不知道自己生下的孩子到底是谁的。在地牢里看着自己日渐隆起的肚子，她流下了被爱人背叛后的第一滴泪。那人出现在监牢外时一脸的心痛懊悔，而她只是面无表情地将磨尖的陶碗碎片用尽力气扎进对方手臂。  
好像泡得太久了。Loki最后洗了把脸，从池水中走出，擦干净身上残留的水珠，套上白色的睡袍缓步走出了热气氤氲的浴室。  
Thor觉得Loki实在是太瘦了，尤其是现在，似乎有风刮过，宽大的白色衣料就会变成翅膀将人带离地面。要不是他个子没比自己矮多少，说是十三四也会有人信。  
洗过澡的两个人各自在沙发躺椅坐好，谁也没有靠近床一步。夜色渐浓，Thor起身拿了一个枕头回到躺椅边。  
“你睡床我睡这里。”  
Loki看了一眼足够大的床：“我们两个男的需要这么避嫌？”  
“你不是……嗯……”  
“你看我哪里像个女孩子吗？”Loki甚至想扯开睡袍给对方看看自己平坦的胸前。  
“那你们……怎么生孩子？”Thor不好意思地挠挠耳后。  
“我也没生过，所以不太清楚，”缓步走到男人面前，Loki开口：“要睡也是我睡这，不是因为你是王子殿下，而是你睡这半夜肯定一个翻身掉到地上。”  
“那你先睡，我怕我打鼾吵得你睡不着。”  
确实已经困倦的Loki不再推脱，他甚至觉得浅薄的酒意在热水与深夜交替之间翻涌了上来，几乎是埋进鹅绒枕头后就沉进了梦乡。Thor在一室寂静中听到对方绵长有序的呼吸才悄悄摸上了床，小心翼翼地扯过一点被角准备入睡。说起来这二十年除了幼时几次缠着Frigga入睡，与他人同睡还真是头一遭。他偏头看向身旁被子的小小凸起，黑发露了一点搭在外面，像是雪地里觅食的鸦羽一角。  
Thor下床灭了剩余的蜡烛，月华温柔，洒满了窗前。

次日拂晓，Loki挪开对方搭在自己身上的一只胳膊，拨开被子半坐在床上揉着眼睛。待醒过神后他轻手轻脚地下床，打开衣柜翻找。  
“好像不太合适。”  
Loki刚换好衣服就听到身后的声音，他回头看到Thor抹了把脸，一脸还没醒的表情。  
“你不会真的以为约顿海姆会送嫡亲血脉来和亲吧？”  
似乎被人窥探的不悦从话语中传达出来，Loki咬了咬下唇，刚来第二天就撕破脸是不是不太好，但对方似乎不以为意。  
“那我现在是在拯救落难王子吗？”  
Thor长腿一伸站到了地上，形状完美的胸肌腹肌袒露在清晨微凉的空气中。Loki看着他健壮的臂膀，再粗一点都要赶上自己大腿了。  
“我算哪门子的王子。”他自嘲着，进了浴室洗漱。

两人一前一后地走进花园散步。Loki环视着眼前的美景，像个小孩子一样开心。其实就是个小孩子。Thor忍不住盯着他的背影笑，自己没有弟妹，仅有的一个姐姐也已经香消玉殒，说起来Loki跟Hela还真是有点像的。  
Frigga刚检查完前两日刚破土的花苗，她从侍女手中接过丝巾擦了擦手，正巧看到散步至此的两人。  
早起在花影深处喝一杯热茶的确惬意。Loki又加了一块方糖进去。  
Frigga将一碟软曲奇放到他面前，同时吩咐下去早饭后请裁缝到宫里来。看来Loki的确跟自己想的一样，只是个被拉来凑数的宗室子弟，礼服王冠包括随身带来的换洗衣物都是一早备好的，全然不管是否合身。希望过两年Loki成年之时，身材不会这么单薄了。她看到Loki露在外的纤细手腕，忍不住轻轻握住。  
“Mother。”  
Thor喊了一声，他看到身旁人拿甜点的手忽的被Frigga抓住，正吃得开心的Loki一时僵在原地。  
王后轻咳一声放开了人，又亲自给他添茶：“再喝一点润润喉咙，等下吃早饭了。”

Loki扶着雕工精良的栏杆拾级而上。Frigga给了自己藏书阁的钥匙，说可以随时来此解闷。  
“不是不让你跟Thor去习武场，等休息好了再去那看看也不迟，到时候跟着训练一下强身壮体也不错的。”  
Frigga真的是很好很好。纤长的手指拂过一排排的藏书。对于母亲的记忆，只剩了年幼时的拥抱。她在生育之后就被Laufey遣送回了湖边小屋。那时候母亲已经有些癫狂了——或是往昔的爱人愧疚自杀或是因为自己的存在时刻让她回忆悲痛的过往。随着儿子的成长，她清醒的时日越来越少，最终在几年之后沉进了屋外的湖底。她解脱了，只剩了Loki在世间独活。  
那些场景在梦里如此清晰，仿佛自己始终参与其中。他随意地抽出一本书，走到书架尽头靠着墙坐下开始翻阅。

“你看了几天书，要不要出去转转？”Thor在几天后提议道。  
Loki点点头，回寝宫换了套骑马装，越发显得腰细腿长。Frigga明显在王妃的身上找回了多年前给小Thor打扮的热情，毕竟王子殿下如今沉迷铠甲披风，根本没有闲暇心情试穿不同款式的衣衫。

阿斯加德的草原青翠繁茂。几人策马朝前，肆意挥洒着年轻朝气。Loki在短暂的马术练习后展现出运动天赋，Thor甚至觉得特意给他选了一匹温顺的小母马是错误的，这耽误了他驰骋的速度。  
“要骑这一匹吗？”  
他朝Loki伸出手。对方欣然接受，墨绿色的身影跃到自己身前。王宫三勇士忍不住起哄，Sif俏皮地吹了个口哨。  
发丝被风压到自己脸上有点痒。Thor抵着对方头顶蹭了蹭脸颊。在青草味之外，他闻到了Loki的味道，清淡隽永，像是秋日清晨的桔柚。

 

02  
Loki在十余天后随着Thor来到了习武场。他看到Sif束起黑发身着铠甲一脸认真地与Fandral对打。浅栗头发的男人在被假动作虚晃一招后被对方成功抵住喉咙。Sif笑着移开木剑，拍了下他的肩头。  
“你又输了。”  
与好友寒暄几句后，Thor带着人去了兵器库。Loki看着那些做工精良的木质武器不由赞叹着匠人的手艺，他拿起一对匕首似乎意有所属。  
“虽然我认为你比较适合矛这种长兵器，”Thor耸耸肩膀，“但只要你觉得合适就好。”  
“你的武器呢？”Loki收好匕首，转身问道。  
“在这。”  
“锤子？”  
Loki看到对方手上闪着幽幽冷光的武器，一度怀疑自己是不是看错了。原来传闻是真的。他伸手拿过把玩，身形却被腕上十足的分量压得下移了不少。Thor早有准备地握住对方手腕，帮他拿稳雷霆之锤。  
“你以为这是砸核桃的锤子吗？”  
可是你拿着来回颠弄的时候就真的很像是用来砸核桃的。Loki在心底小声咕哝。而后被人拽到场地上开始训练。  
暮色四合之时，Loki终于坚持不住地躺倒在地，他已经不在意衣服是否沾了灰，因为泡在习武场大半天的自己连嘴里都是泥土的味道。Thor蹲下身给人擦了擦脸，Loki在对方眼眸里看到自己一张倒立的花脸忍不住笑。  
“你还不如不给我擦。”  
Thor闻言把土色抹到自己脸上，跟他头碰头地躺在一起。  
“你这是练了多久的？”Loki戳了戳身旁肌肉虬劲的胳膊问道。  
“大概一年。”  
“那我大概只要锻炼几个月就可以了，我可不想跟你一样壮。”  
“你先长点肉再说。”  
Thor揉着掌下已经湿透的黑发，起身想把人拉起。  
“让我再躺一会儿，我好累，已经动不了了，”Loki捶着对方的背，“喂！”  
他竟然把自己像个麻袋一样扛在肩膀上。  
Thor拍了拍对方腰侧：“你还有力气挣扎的话，就下来自己走。”  
闻言Loki立马又变成了一坨软软的棉花。丢脸就丢脸吧，实在是没有力气了。他甚至看到自己的汗水随着Thor的步伐在地上滴成了一串。  
Frigga亲自带着侍女送来晚餐，却在宫殿门口看到扛着人回来的Thor。这孩子怎么越大越回去了？优雅娴静的妇人揉了揉眉梢，赶紧挥手示意王子将美丽的猎物放下。Loki一个腿软差点没站住，被Thor捞了一把才站好。Frigga看着一脸狼狈的Loki忍俊不禁，直接拿下披肩给他擦干净脸，拉过人检查一圈看有没有擦伤。  
目睹一切的Thor直到洗完澡都在怀疑难道自己才是嫁来和亲的。算了，谁让他长了一副天生招人疼的样貌。他看着长桌对面安静吃饭的Loki，脸颊被塞得鼓起，饿极了的样子。  
喜欢吃甜食，喜欢喝茶，不挑食但不喜欢鱼类跟马铃薯。Thor端起玻璃水杯，里面浮着柠檬片与薄荷叶。他能从Frigga的话里行间猜出几分Loki的真实身份。即使对方长相风流潇洒，举止优雅有度，但在这半月的生活中时常看到他藏不住的惊喜眼神，而那些对王室来说仅仅是日常。不喜欢鱼类跟马铃薯的原因大抵就是厌烦了一直用以果腹的食物。听闻苦寒之地的约顿海姆只有王室贵族才能享用到各色蔬果荤腥。Loki的身份对自己不重要，王子也好平民也罢，那都是以前。在阿斯加德，他会过得很好。  
Thor抬手让侍女将自己未动的甜品端向对面。Loki正巧吃完最后一勺幼滑，他看着紧接呈上来的布丁，冲着Thor笑了笑。  
那就像是祖母绿融化成了一池春水，让人忍不住沉醉其中。

Loki站在水池边看着落花浮于水面。  
转眼到了深秋，而这里的万物依旧葱茏。只是隐约觉得天野更高远辽阔，透露出一点秋天的味道。不像是约顿海姆，只有几个月能看到阳光，子民在有限的时间里种植收获或者打猎捕鱼，以此度过漫长的寒冬。Loki还记得当时Laufey看自己的眼神，怀疑思索而后释然。他深知对方只是需要一个和亲的人选，血统问题无关紧要，更何况自己也不愿跟眼前的男人扯上什么关系。他被侍卫撸起衣袖，手臂被浸到算烫的热水里。在看到熟悉的浅蓝后，Laufey满意地让画师入殿完成肖像。而自己在随后被推搡进一间小小的浴室，几个年事已高的嬷嬷按住他清洗一番，活像是在准备待宰的羔羊。头发身体还是湿着的就被套上了不合身的礼服。就好像自己不是一个活生生的人，只是败者为胜方呈上的一盘祭品而已。  
而现在。Loki撩了一把水花。镜面被打碎又很快地恢复到原本的平滑无波。安稳的下半生一览无余。只是Thor呢？Frigga有意无意地试探，自己羞于启齿至今跟他没有任何亲密接触，只能顾左右而言他以此蒙混过关。或许就维持现状，在以后平静接受他与别人生下的王位继承人似乎也不错。想到此，Loki忽然觉得血气上涌。  
对此丝毫不知情的Thor迫不及待地寻过来献宝，遭到不友善的一对白眼之后，讪讪地打开盒子。小孩子的脾气就是这样，说来就来。  
Loki看到那对精巧的匕首才扯开勉强的一个笑，他拿起来掂着分量，而后用镶嵌着蓝宝石的刀柄作势抵在对方的肋骨处。Thor很配合地歪倒，一脸痛苦地扶着水池的台子。  
“我听说约顿海姆要来人看你了。”  
一番打闹后，Thor开口。他看着这几个月明显精壮不少的Loki，视线依次滑过他愈发棱角分明的面部轮廓，已经长及肩膀的黑发还有不再单薄瘦削的身体。  
该来的躲不掉。Loki收好武器，觉得这件事远没有听上去的简单温馨。  
“可能是想看看我受不受宠，如果不是的话，再挑貌美的送进来？”  
Thor不能否定这种意图的可能性，只是觉得约顿海姆此举有些令人费解，从发动进攻到现在，除了短暂占领过一座小城没有捞到丝毫好处，而现在更是有第二次进贡的意味。  
“你已经在想会送来什么绝色了吗？”  
“哪还会有比你好看的。”Thor抚上对方后颈，轻柔地捏了几下。  
Loki品味着这仅有的肌肤接触，眼底复杂。

约顿海姆前来的阵势出乎意料地壮大。Loki登上城门楼台，看着绵延不断的车队。两相比较起来，自己还真的是送给阿斯加德的一件货物。  
“你真的就不出现了？”Thor赶在接风宴之前回了趟寝宫。  
Loki趁着最后的夕阳翻完了手上的藏书。他端起茶杯喝了一口，灰绿色的眸子露出不屑的神色：“醉翁之意不在酒，我懒得招呼。何况……”  
他转换情绪笑了笑：“有些事总要在我不在场时才能拿到明面上讨论。”

一群风姿绰约舞娘走上来献舞时，Thor觉得以后应该让Loki试着做军师。  
坐在Odin左手边第一张桌子旁的是大王子Ymiry，也会是约顿海姆的下一任国王。他相貌英俊，举手投足间带着一丝睥睨众生的高傲。  
蓝衣女子们翩翩起舞，Ymiry在曼妙的玉臂间窥探着Thor的表情。奈何对方脸色如常地饮酒，只是与身侧的侍臣不时侧耳交谈，并无半点心猿意马。  
“我觉得这些女孩子都没有Loki好看。”Sif压低了声音。  
Thor扬了扬眉毛表示赞同，而后挥手示意让侍女端走桌上几样Loki喜欢的菜肴鲜果送回寝宫。  
领舞的女子摘下面纱款步走来呈上佳酿，Thor配合地伸手接过，而后递给一旁的Volstagg。他看到对方仍旧带着柔媚的笑意，眉梢眼角却染上一丝失落。视线转移到Ymiry身上，Thor看到美人计失败的王子殿下一脸悻悻。Loki应该的确跟这一堆人没什么血缘关系，他这么想着，长相跟心智差太多了。  
“怎么不见我们的王妃殿下？”Ymiry清了清嗓子，打破了尴尬。  
“他身体不太舒服。”Thor答道。  
“难道是有了身孕？”  
Thor即使隔着一段距离也看到了对方半脸惊喜半脸失望的扭曲样子，他笑着朝人举了下酒杯：“我们还年轻，这种事不着急。您说是吗，母后？”  
Frigga没想到球被踢到了自己这，她暗暗瞥了Thor一眼，而后温柔地跟邻国王子寒暄起来。  
晚宴结束时，月上西天。  
Thor正欲回寝殿却被Frigga叫住了脚步。他看到站在母后身边的妙龄少女，腹诽着Ymiry又在玩什么把戏。Jeanette公主不是已经有婚约了吗？  
“你来陪着我们去花园逛逛，这个时候夜来香应该开得正好。”  
Frigga心有不悦却只能按捺住情绪接受Ymiry的暗示，让Thor陪着去散步赏花。意图太过明显了，这么心急的年轻人注定成不了大器。  
Jeanette即使自小锦衣玉食，但对于这些温热气候才能长成的植物难掩初见的好奇与惊喜——Laufey并不喜欢花草，他认为那些转瞬即死的美丽不配得到国王的垂青。小公主提起礼服裙摆，在花丛间轻快地走动，像是只有在夜晚出没的林间精灵。  
Frigga明显没有多少耐心陪游，被一个邻国王子发号施令已经够让王后不悦了。在看到Jeanette凑近夜来香细闻时，王后温柔地出声提醒公主这花香也许会让她不适。Jeanette有些失落地放开手，随行的侍女很有眼色地提醒公主该回去休息了。  
待客人走远，Frigga揉着眉心，大概是夜来香的味道让自己头疼。Thor挽着母亲离开了香气浓郁的花丛。两人坐到睡莲池旁的石桌旁，屏退了侍从。  
深秋的冰凉气息在夜晚才有所显现，今夏最后一朵睡莲在水面绽放。Thor想应该将它朵摘下放进浅盘里装饰Loki的书桌。  
“你跟Loki……”Frigga还是第一次问Thor两人的闺房秘事。  
“我跟他很好啊。”Thor说完才意识到对方话里有话，“妈，Loki才十六岁。”  
“他快十七了。”  
“那我总不能让他还没举行成人礼就生了孩子。”  
王后轻咳一声，好像是有些操之过急了。  
“我是怕约顿海姆那边借此由头送人进来。”  
“我知道他们什么意思，”Thor道，“但是他们别忘了这是在阿斯加德，拒绝几个女人也不是什么拂了他们面子的事。”  
Frigga点点头，拍拍儿子的手臂示意他早点回去。Thor俯身轻吻了一下母亲的额角告别，而后摘下今年最后一朵睡莲，小心翼翼地捧在手心踏上花径。

 

他轻声走进卧室，床帐已经放下了里层的半边轻纱，借着月光隐约能看到床上的人影。Thor在阳台寻了个由整块黑色岩石雕刻而成的浅盘，将睡莲放入，又注了些清水进去。嫩黄在一汪漆黑中显得更加柔软。  
他折返回屋，却看到Loki趴在床上撑着下巴看自己，一双绿眸像是黑猫在月夜中逡巡的眼睛。  
“你还没睡。”Thor解开披风，感受到对方的视线黏在自己背上。  
“我等着听休书呢，睡不着。”  
Loki光脚踩到地毯上，拿起唯一还燃烧着的白蜡烛点亮其余的。待室内恢复明亮后，他玩心忽起，擎着蜡烛在空里晃了一圈还不够，牵起Thor的手准备跳半曲华尔兹。  
Thor觉得自己应该好好感谢一下Frigga，当时她少有地强迫自己学会跳舞，现今看来倒是非常明智的——最起码不会在此刻破坏气氛。  
舞步戛然而止，Thor还没从牵手旋转间收回思绪。他看到眼前人露出甜美的笑容。  
“Now give us a kiss.”  
接吻真的是一件很美好的事情。Thor闭上眼时这么想到。

“所以你们结婚快半年了，刚接吻？”Sif一脸“你别是个傻子吧”的表情。  
她今天一早就看见Thor满脸的笑意藏都藏不住，在对方这种状态持续了小半天之后她才觉得哪里不对，赶紧凑上前询问。但她现在只觉得王子殿下需要用雷霆之锤打打脑门清醒一下。  
“Loki还小。”Thor搪塞道。  
事实上他觉得没有自己并没有那个定力等到对方成年了。王子殿下想到被王妃按在床上求欢的样子，就忍不住脸红——他竟然害怕坐在自己身上的Loki。

“Thor·Odinson.”  
Loki半个肩膀露在外面，搭上一点黑色的发尾，清纯又撩人。他掐了一把身下男人的胸口，颇有些意欲玷污少女清白的恶霸样。Thor支起身体把作乱的妖精抱进怀里轻轻吻着肩膀，发现Loki原本莹白的肌肤隐约泛出浅蓝。  
“等你成年。”  
闻言，怀里不安分的小猫忽然停下动作笑了一声，他环着Thor的颈侧带着人躺倒在柔软的大床上，凑过来咬了一下他的鼻尖。  
“我倒要看看你能不能言而有信。”

Sif看着Thor连脖子都红透的样子忽然怀疑被子民爱戴的王子殿下会不会其实是个公主。嗯……娇羞的Blondie公主。  
Thor提早结束了习武场的事宜，清洗换装后去了藏书楼接Loki一同赴午宴。  
那朵睡莲已经被他捧到了书桌上，在白日中甜美地睡着。  
Loki夹好书签起身与Thor对视：“你今天对着Sif脸红什么？”  
“你开始喜欢吃酸的了吗？”  
THor拍了一下对方的后脑勺，他竟然没注意到来偷偷查岗的Loki。

“你应该跟我说一下他们的长相，我可对不上号。”  
两个人并肩走过立柱后的走廊，正午的阳光透过建筑在地面划出齐整的明暗，红绿披风随着步伐扬起到半空中，像是与主人一同在光影间穿梭。  
“只用记得一脸高傲的是大王子就可以了。”  
“来的使臣不需要知道吗？”  
Loki转身看着一脸不情愿回忆着人名的Thor，倒退着拐进下一段回廊。  
“不重要的人不用记得，何况宴会上哪有那么多正事要议论。”  
“Ymiry比Laufey还要好大喜功，”Loki在脑海中搜索着很久之前听过的传闻，“他的名字是为了纪念先古冰霜巨人Ymir的，所以眼睛长在头顶，正常。”  
“可他看起来就像个草包。”Thor想起昨晚的事就对这位邻国王子没什么好印象。  
Loki停下脚步好好地笑了一顿而后收敛神色，与Thor一同走进了宴会厅。

“看来我这个弟弟在阿斯加德过得很不错。”酒过三巡，Ymiry打开了话匣子。  
Loki嘴角发麻却还要扯出一个笑，他举杯朝对方致意，而后Thor拿过酒樽一饮而尽。  
“我代他喝了，王子殿下没有什么异议吧？”  
Ymiry连连摇头：“不会不会。”  
他看着原来阶下囚一般的Loki现今跟自己平起平坐，气不打一处来。这个所谓的弟弟，在他被带进宫里完成画像时曾瞥过一眼。不过就是个怪物的儿子罢了，怎么会跟自己有血缘关系。野种。他在心里暗啐了一口。窥探似乎引来了对方的注意，他看到羸弱的少年轻转了视线到自己脸上，一个嘲讽不屑的冰冷笑容转瞬即逝。Ymiry一时火起，甚至想让侍卫进去好好收拾人一顿，却被身后侍女的提醒按下了冲动。也是，贵客当前，不能为蝼蚁耽误时间。  
吃饱了就容易困。Loki将呵欠憋回去，一双眼睛湿漉漉的。Thor知道他困了，一只手自背后扶住他的腰，这样他不需要用力挺直脊背看起来也是端正的姿态。  
待宴会结束，Thor牵着人离开，出了大厅就把Loki抱进怀里选了阴凉的花廊回寝宫。Jeanette望着两人离去的方向若有所思。Ymiry用力地将酒杯按到桌上，他看着旁边一贯沉默寡言的二王子Helblindi心生不悦。这个名正言顺的王子还不如那个野种有用。

 

03  
临近日暮，Loki才从美妙的午睡中醒来。他正准备享用迟到很久的下午茶，侍女端进来茶点时禀告Ymiry王子已等候多时，这个消息瞬间搜刮光了王妃的兴致。Loki让她将人带到偏殿的会客厅，说自己稍后就到。  
Ymiry起先还能在坐在沙发上喝茶，一直等不到正主来，只得起身在地毯上踱步消磨时间。Loki走进房间时，对方正在阳台百无聊赖地看着已经眼熟的风景。  
“尊敬的Ymiry王子殿下，您有何贵干？”  
与对方保持着一臂以上的距离，Loki站在他左侧，同样俯瞰风光道。  
“你就不想当阿斯加德的国王？”  
真是开门见山。灰绿色的眸子难掩轻视。他不明白已经过去了快半年的时间，这位准国王怎么还是这样毛毛躁躁。  
“如果足够幸运的话，我会是王后，不仅能跟国王平起平坐还乐得清闲。”  
Ymiry冷笑道：“你觉得自己会‘足够幸运’吗？”  
“不论飞上枝头变凤凰的是不是我，很确定的是您的妹妹不会飞上阿斯加德这棵高树之巅，”Loki的声音扩散在风中，“我很好奇，Laufey的意思是先送我过来探路，一旦了解到Thor会善待和亲对象，就可以悔婚瓦特阿尔海姆，再将Jeanette公主嫁过来，毕竟她身份高贵足够坐稳阿斯加德王后的宝座。”  
“剧本不错，但是父王不会把Jeanette当作政治工具。”  
“是，约顿海姆国王舐犊情深，只会把来路不明的野种选作联姻对象。”  
Ymiry偏头看向对方，眼中不乏惊愕。这种杀敌一千自损八百的话，Loki说得一脸平静，他甚至还有闲心将垂落的蔷薇花枝扶正。  
“请您放弃这种可笑的想法。我与Laufey并无半点关系也不会为他卖命。”  
Loki丢下这句话，迈开步子准备回去吃蛋糕，却听到烦人的犬吠。  
“你这个怪物生的杂种，现在有了点权力就不知道自己是谁了，你现在的地位还不是因为爬上了Thor的床，不过你比她还是厉害的，毕竟她可没当上约顿海姆的王妃。”  
Ymiry不确定自己听到的一声轻笑是不是真的。但他马上已经没有了思考的时间。  
Loki迅速转身冲着对方胸口来了结结实实的一脚，然后掐着Ymiry的脖子将他大半个身体按到阳台外。匕首出鞘，冰凉的刀刃一下接一下地拍着王子殿下已经煞白的脸。Ymiry惊恐到了极点既喊不出声也不敢乱动，生怕见血。  
“怪物的儿子杀人很正常，”Loki语调温柔得像是在低语，“你看这匕首很漂亮吧？”他像个小孩子一样炫耀着危险的玩具。  
“我劝你以后还是别说这些会激怒我的话，你也说了，我现在可以给男人吹枕边风。”  
“我不是怪物，也不是王妃，我是你们约顿海姆永远的债主。”  
看着Ymiry逐渐涨红的脸，Loki觉得下次似乎不应该掐脖子，刀刃抵在喉管应该更让对方恐惧。Thor说得没错，这还真是个草包。他看到地上一滩形状可疑的水渍，开始心疼自己的新靴子。  
“下次不要遣走全部的侍卫，不过也没什么用，你现在出个声都难别提呼救了。”  
“今天什么事都没发生过，清楚了吗？”  
Ymiry疯狂地转着眼珠示意。他现在几乎是悬空的，只有腰部还抵在窄窄的栏杆表面。几个月前病猫样的Loki现今仿佛是已经苏醒的豹子。  
将人从风中扯进室内，Loki随意地将狼狈不堪的王子扔到地上，收好匕首整理着披风。  
“滚。”  
他看着Ymiry连滚带爬地离开，心情很好。  
Thor在得知今晚没有恼人的应酬之后，兴致高昂地带着Loki与朋友一同骑马去了野外。秋之草原不仅有枫红染尽的美景，更有丰美的走兽飞禽。几人在篝火旁饱餐一顿野味，饮至微醺时才陆续起身返程。  
Loki轻轻拉着缰绳在渐凉的夜色中与Thor交谈。他今晚被对方允许喝了半杯酒，脸颊轻微泛红，眼睛似乎更加湿润。  
“你猜Ymiry会病几天？”  
Loki露出恶作剧得逞的狡黠笑容：“王子殿下身娇肉贵，大概需要个三五天？”  
“终于有几天清闲日子过了。”  
Thor再次向并驾的人伸出手，夜露已经起了，他怕Loki冷。向后抵在对方健壮的胸膛上，Loki微微侧颈去看他。  
“你竟然不指责我动手？”  
“他说错话该打。”  
“那你想知道他说了什么吗？”  
Thor凑近，一亲近在咫尺的芳泽。  
“没必要让你复述废话。”  
好像已经沉溺在他比无垠星空更美的眼底。Loki这么想着，轻轻闭上了眼。空气里带着湿润的青草味，鲜有的几声虫鸣在秋夜里咏颂。

“你不是问过我怎么才能生孩子吗？我也想知道，所以……”  
Loki实在想不通Thor为什么坚持要等到自己成年。他坐在对方小腹上，肌肤相贴处就是那两条形状完美的人鱼线。看着男人一脸拒绝的样子，Loki勾起对方下巴。  
“你别是在哪里藏着什么情妇，吃饱了才回来的？”  
Thor不敢动弹半分，Loki正坐在他的命根子上，多蹭一下自己都能兴奋地顶到他。牵起对方抵着自己下巴的手，Thor轻吻一下。  
“哪有，我恨不得走到哪都带着你。”  
灰绿色的瞳孔转动几下，似乎是满意了这个答案。Loki伸手扯下固定床帐的一条蕾丝系带，蒙住Thor的双眸在他脑后打了个结。  
“放心，你不会贞洁不保，”Loki拍了拍男人的脸颊，“但是要听我的，不准动。”  
人为刀俎我为鱼肉。Thor猜不透他要玩什么花样，只能按着Loki的要求换了个舒服的姿势躺好。从蕾丝的编织间隙能看到丝丝缕缕的光线，其余都看不真切，而视觉的暂时丧失却让触觉跟听觉敏锐起来。Loki解开了他的裤子，彻底将人扒了个干净。他有些困难地吞咽了一下唾液，而后听到对方轻笑。  
“你好像很期待的样子。”  
喉结被咬了一下之后是舌尖的濡湿舔舐。他摸索着向下去找Loki的后颈，他喜欢那纤细修长的颈子。但对方明显并不想配合。Thor抓了个空，只感觉到发丝在指尖划过的柔软。  
“Loki。”  
他听到对方轻哼了一声应答自己，紧接着下身被高热潮湿包裹住，接吻时柔软的舌头在此刻才能体会到像是布满微小砂砾一般的表面。Thor觉得自己明天应该去Loki的书房翻找一番，看那里面究竟藏着什么绮丽的隐秘。绵延不断的水声像是在耳内回响一般清晰，他感觉到Loki停下吞咽的动作，略带急促的呼吸喷在自己情绪高涨的老二上。  
“Thor。”他听到对方的声音里带着惊慌失措。  
扯下眼前的禁锢，Thor看到跪在自己腿间的Loki像是全然变了个人。他不敢置信地环视周身逐渐变成浅蓝色的皮肤，却看不到自己原本灰绿色的眸子现在像是两朵暮色中的玫瑰，猩红妖冶得仿佛吸血鬼杯中的鲜血。  
顾不得腿间被挑起的欲望，Thor将人抱进怀里轻抚他光裸的后背以此平静对方的情绪。Loki的眼睛太敏感，时常湿漉漉的，像是大雨过后的森林，而现在是沾满露水的红玫瑰。  
“我很奇怪是不是？”  
“不会，很美，像是个精灵。”  
Thor吻过他的眼睛鼻尖嘴唇下颚，手掌在自己的领地里四处探察巡逻。在摸到怀里人性器与后穴之间的两瓣软肉时，两个人皆是一惊。Thor不敢相信地探指深入，Loki被男人的抠挖弄软了腰，抓着他的胳膊低叫，半是拒绝半是邀请。  
“Loki我不知道该怎么说才好，”Thor难耐地粗喘，“你是上天赐予我的宝藏。”  
心中的恐惧跟不安渐渐消退，Loki倚在男人怀中被一遍遍地亲吻抚摸。他扭头看到镜子里一对交缠的人影，想起神话里海妖与人类相恋的故事。但愿我不会跟小美人鱼一样化作泡沫。突如其来的悲哀让他又红了眼。  
“Loki，我不能……”  
他听到男人这么说着，而后被对方按到床上。Thor抬高爱人的腰，捧过他的脸不住地亲吻。灼热在腿缝间不住地抽动，擦过下身的囊袋，滑过流出汁液的花心，略过微微翕张的后穴。Loki觉得自己要疯了。他呜咽着接受男人的亲吻，被对方一次次地拉高腰线。  
高潮过后的Loki腰更软了，白浊被Thor在指间搓捻一番，而后抹到了自己的小腹上。真是恶趣味，他这么想着，轻轻咬了一下对方的下唇。Thor在挺弄抽动间已经忍不住开始肖想真正占有这人时会是怎样的食髓知味。大股热液在腿间喷涌而出时，Loki整个人像是从水里捞出来的一样。Thor抱着人侧躺到一片狼藉的床上，吻着他的额头跟肩膀。  
蓝色慢慢淡去，红瞳也渐渐恢复到一贯的灰绿澄澈。Thor轻轻抚弄着并没有一起消退的雌穴，看到Loki的神色有些不对。  
“为什么它还在？”  
“方便生孩子吧。”  
脑门被敲了一下，Thor抱紧随后缠住自己脖子的Loki，下床去浴室清洗身体。

次日午后，Loki跟平素一样翻着藏书。沉稳的脚步声传来，他以为是Thor。走到书架前的开阔处才发现是Odin来了，国王正在看着书桌上已经有些衰败的睡莲。  
两人在还未红透的枫林里散步。  
“你好像很怕我。”  
长者今天换了根橡木手杖，末端缠着绒布，难怪自己没听到拐杖点地的声音。Loki心想。他沉默片刻开口：  
“是，因为我觉得您不是很喜欢我。”甚至是戒备。  
“猜猜看为什么。”  
Loki从Odin的肩膀处拂去一片直接变黄的枫叶，还未染上鲜红就已经要衰败入泥。  
“大概是认为我来路不明，可能是约顿海姆的奸细，又或者我的长相让您想到了已经故去的长公主Hela。”  
“你相信预言吗？”Odin答非所问。  
Loki眨了眨眼，有点摸不清对方的逻辑：“也许是有一定可信度的，但是不能一味相信。”  
他听到国王轻笑了一声。  
“以前的我全然不信那一套。直到……”Odin停下脚步半闭着眼，“直到Hela变成那个样子。”  
在Hela出生不久后，祭司呈上为长公主的占卜结果。彼时正值壮年的Odin在看过那一张羊皮纸后，笑意寒冷下来像是被冰裹上了一层薄薄的壳。他的长女在成人之际会成为灭国之灾。Odin对此不以为意，因为国王的信条一向是人定胜天。他没有由此大发雷霆处罚祭司，只是淡淡地让人退下。他来到Hela的床边，看着酣睡的婴儿全然将所谓的预言抛之脑后。他的小公主会有幸福平静的一生。直到Hela八岁时被侍女发现公主以残害动物取乐，Odin才零星回想起那个可怖的预言。  
他从公文桌后起身，单膝跪在地上直视Hela的双眼询问她为何撕扯掉蝴蝶的翅膀，将小兔子的耳朵用夹子夹到晾衣绳上。  
“因为那让我感到高兴，看着它们痛苦的样子。”  
Odin看着她灰蓝色的眸子，觉得寒意侵骨。从那时开始，国王暗中加派了公主身边的侍卫，同时吩咐侍女务必提高警惕，只要Hela做得不过分，她还是阿斯加德的长公主。局面变得天崩地裂是在Hela十四岁那年，那时候Thor只有一岁。Odin看到迎过来的Frigga怀里没抱着儿子时，心底翻涌出不好的预感。  
“Hela今天过来玩，说要抱一抱Thor。”年轻的王后对这个并非己出的公主出奇地好，只是Odin总是不让自己多见她。  
国王狂奔到草坪上的地毯边，只看到散落一地的积木玩具，他看到Hela怀抱着年幼的弟弟脚步轻快地向湖边走去，似乎还在哼着歌谣哄Thor开心。已经不想回忆那种彻骨的恐惧跟心痛，自己拼尽了全力追上少女夺过幼子同时让人将公主关进塔楼，永生禁锢。  
Hela的生母是Odin的青梅竹马，奈何国王与邻国公主的早定婚约只能让她做个侧妃，以此空出王后之位留给尚未嫁入的Frigga。美艳的妇人跪倒在地苦苦哀求，Frigga虽然刚从崩天裂地的恐慌中走了一遭，现下还是安抚着Odin为Hela求情，无意对宠妃赶尽杀绝，因为她不爱这个共同的丈夫。  
Odin同意母女二人一同进入塔楼，吃穿用度照常，但仆人进去打扫归置时Hela只能被锁在屋中。相安无事三年之后，在一个平常的清晨，负责送入早膳的厨娘没有见到一贯早起的王妃，空气中弥漫的淡淡血腥味让自己心慌。她转头，看到楼梯上残血染透白裙的公主惊叫出声而后迅速关上铁门跑出了塔楼。  
那一整座楼阁与Hela同时葬身火海，就在王宫的最深处。大火烧了两天一夜，Odin在第二日的夕阳里踏上焦土，眼里的泪倾眶而出。Frigga走上前，无言地握住他的手。在Odin陷入悲痛的时间里，王后命人拆去残垣断壁，亲手种下一大片白色玫瑰，覆盖住焦土，哀悼着逝者。  
“这些算是秘密了，Thor都不知道，包括他的姐姐曾经想杀了他。”  
Odin从回忆里抬起头，拿出丝巾擦了一下眼角的残泪。  
“Loki，我不想再受一次这样的打击。”  
“我也会是灭国的祸患吗？”他低下头看着鹅卵石铺就的小路，不清楚Odin得到的预言具体是什么，但总归是针对自己的。  
“我们谁都不想让这种噩梦重温。”Odin拍拍对方的手臂，这也是半年以来第一次与这位要生下阿斯加德继承人的王妃进行肢体接触。  
“我不会让阿斯加德覆灭的。”他抬头，眼里像是装满破碎的绿宝石，“哪怕覆灭的是我。”

04  
约顿海姆一行在阿斯加德待了不短的时间。待他们要离开时，初雪降临了。  
Loki骑马跟在Thor身后，无心去看声势浩大的送行队伍。他看着本该最熟悉的冰晶，此时却像初见。这与约顿海姆是不同的，那里的漫天风雪扑到脸上让人睁不开眼，而阿斯加德的雪轻轻柔柔地飘到身上，很快化成冰凉的水滴。  
Ymiry满脸笑容地看着装上马车的数十箱奇珍异宝及各类珍馐佳酿。这次来访可没少拿好处，甚至连精心挑选的几个美女都能原封不动地带回去，除了被那个野种教训了一顿。他的眼神穿过随侍的众人搜寻着Loki的身影，在恶狠狠地瞪了对方数秒之后得到了回敬。他讪讪收回视线，再一次向Odin致谢道别，然后坐进了装饰华美的马车踏上归程。  
Thor想让Loki早点回去换下已经有些湿的衣服，而对方却表示要多在外流连一番。  
“我以为阿斯加德不会下雪。”  
“也就是这几天而已，很快就会变成雨的。”Thor一时猜不透对方的意思。  
“我不怕下雪，但我怕冷。”  
Loki忽然觉得自己所有的悲观情绪在寓意着幸福来临的初雪日齐齐爆发。对方显然是被吓到了，推了半天的事务陪在寝宫里，一错不错地盯着自己，顺带无微不至地端茶倒水。  
“我没事。”王妃拨弄着男人垂在颈侧的金发。  
要不是还没彻底占有他，Thor差点怀疑Loki是不是因为怀孕而性情大变。  
“真的？”  
王妃点点头，抱过对方的脑袋亲了亲，而后催他去Odin那里处理公文。待Thor走后，Loki下床翻出一封黑色火漆密封的信件。裁纸刀发出几声脆响，他神色凝重地展开信件逐字阅读起来。

在春天讯息隐约透露出来的二月，王妃即将迎来十七岁生日。  
Frigga看着穿衣镜前正在为生日宴会试穿新礼服的Loki，笑容愈发骄傲。宽肩细腰直背长腿，配上精致高挺的面容，就像是坠落凡间的精灵。她走上前为对方整理衣角披风，而后别有深意地按了按他的小腹。  
“Mother.”  
Loki哭笑不得，这已然成了例行公事。自己最初还会眼热脸红，到现在可以称得上是平静无波。  
“我只是想抱抱孙子。”  
“说不定是孙女呢？”  
“只要像你都好。”  
“其实我才是您亲生的吧？”Loki捧起Frigga的手，虔诚地行了个吻手礼。  
Thor突然之间又打了个喷嚏。他吸吸鼻子，觉得是母亲又在偏心眼。

Frigga看着窗外的濛濛细雨，眉间拧起淡淡的山峦。最近一向晴好的天，却选在今日变脸。她打发了侍女让人将原先选好的山茶从露天花廊移至室内的宴会厅，而后打开一旁精致的锦盒轻轻摩挲着那柄权杖。Odin说自己太过偏爱Loki了，竟然将号称“心灵之石”的瑰宝当作权杖的装饰物，就像用玛瑙水晶雕琢成玻璃珠来给孩童玩乐一般。可那又怎样，母亲骄纵自己的孩子是天性也是本能。  
Loki站在阳台看着被雨水浸润更显青葱的树叶花枝，他伸手接了一点还残留冬意的春雨。万物正在复苏，虽然阿斯加德并没有真正意义上的寒冬冰雪天。以前在春天来临之际会庆幸自己又熬过了一年，而现在则开始害怕如此安稳平静的生活还会维持多久。  
然而，开弓没有回头箭。  
他笑了一下，嘴角似乎带着对自己的怜悯和嘲讽。

晚宴进行过半，众人兴致浓烈。人影幢幢衣香鬓影，极乐天堂不过如此。  
Loki在酒酣耳热之际开始拆礼物。他已经被Thor允许逐渐地增加饮酒量。在打开Frigga身旁侍女呈上的锦盒时，他忍不住惊叹。而妇人只是慈爱地笑着，为他添上一杯解酒的果茶。  
直到两人回寝宫的路上，Loki话头都没有离开过权杖这一中心词。Thor乐得听他这样高谈阔论，像是夜莺在吟唱一般。  
但这种宠溺的温馨没有持续到很晚。  
Loki前脚刚踏入卧室就被人提起来扔到了床上，动作迅猛但力道温柔。  
“是不是母后的礼物太让你满意了，你都没有注意到我选的那个是在敷衍？”  
邪魅是假委屈是真。Loki听到自己不合时宜地笑了，他似乎猜到了对方的剧本。  
“我们可以照常演后半段，”他双手向后撑在床上，“哥哥。”

其实是很痛的。  
相比起已经熟悉的缠绵缱绻，浅尝辄止的碰触试探无一不让人沉醉在欲海之中。而现在，Loki觉得自己就像是被从水中叉起来的鱼。但也是不同的，在最初的撕裂感缓慢消散之后，逐渐尝到了辛辣痛觉之后的甜美。  
白日的阴雨彻底走过，一轮银盘高悬在天野，清冽的月光溜进室内，窥探着情爱。  
热流接连不断地涌入身体，Loki眉头微皱，在男人的肩头磨着牙。  
“我们的王子殿下真是言而无信。”  
Thor不以为意地让他咬着自己的皮肉，而后拉过人亲吻。Loki在被对方翻过去之时，苦叫了一声。他觉得自己明天一定腰疼得下不了床。

阿斯加德的春天在几场细雨后葱茏地到来。但Odin却随着渐暖的天气病了一段时日。他看着坐在床边的Frigga，妇人依旧典雅温婉，散发着岁月造就的风韵。相差十五岁的年纪在此刻显现得异常清晰。  
“我想，该挑个日子让Thor登基了。”  
Frigga握紧丈夫的手，笑容里有一丝藏不住的担忧：“我们也确实到了种花喝茶的年纪了。”  
“你这是终于爱我了吗？”  
妇人脸上残存的忧惧终于消失不见。她端起茶杯喂了Odin一点温热的花草茶。  
“这么大年纪了还不正经。”  
她清楚Odin挚爱的女人一直是Hela的母亲。自己于Odin，大抵就是经年累月的相处转换成了难以割舍的感情，是爱吗？应该吧。Frigga想起Thor跟Loki，他们是不一样的，既像两张相同白纸又像色彩各异的两只颜料，互相在洁净雪白的底色上给彼此留下唯一的烙印。

加冕仪式庄重而圣洁。Thor穿过子民的喝彩欢呼走至Odin的王座前，虔诚地单膝跪地承诺着作为国王的各项义务。在国王将手中权杖交由王子时，爆炸声在不远处轰鸣。人群里霎时产生了骚动。  
Thor安抚着众人，让侍卫有序地护送子民离开。他揽过站在一侧的Loki，让对方与父母一同撤离并叮嘱道务必注意安全，在三人离开大殿之后，金发男人拿起雷霆之锤同Sif几人从窄小的侧门离开。庭前的军队已经集结完毕等待着王子发号施令。  
Loki与Frigga一同将Odin安置到床上，他看到国王神色平静，而一旁的王后却面上焦灼。  
“母后，我去看看Thor他们。”  
他留下了拥有不到两月的崭新权杖给Frigga防身，自己则是拿出了那对匕首。  
Frigga本想阻止对方，Odin却摇了摇头。  
“去吧，孩子。”语调里似乎带着孤注一掷的苍凉。

Loki在离开国王寝宫时没有赶到前朝，而是向王宫西北角走去。  
树影叠嶂之处隐约有个人形。  
“好久不见。”男子率先打破了寂静。  
Loki打量着这位约顿海姆的二王子Helblindi殿下，心中五味杂陈。看似木讷寡言的人狠厉起来绝对让人咋舌。Ymiry想必已经离不开床榻，Laufey怕也是个傀儡了。至于Jeanette，除了被当成一件精美的货物呈送给友盟不做他想。  
“我坚信，你是我同父异母的弟弟。”  
钥匙在锁眼里转了半圈发出一声脆响。Loki闻言无声地笑了，眼底是一片结冰的绿湖。  
在看到偏殿中心的振金与宝石后，Helblindi一向波澜不惊的瞳孔映射出了贪婪的光芒。他情绪激动地赞美着传闻中的圣物，神色称得上是癫狂。Loki有些哑然，对于Frigga来说这与那些绝美无暇的珠宝毫无二致，她甚至会因为其外形出众而选一颗来装饰权杖，而后当成生日礼物送给自己。  
谣言害人。Loki失望地摇了摇头，看着Helblindi的狂喜凝固在脸上缓缓抽出了沾满血的匕首。他转身，带着轻松的笑意。  
Thor站在门边，面无表情地看着这一切，视线略过阿斯加德的宝物，略过他曾以为是自己的宝物还有已经死去尚存温热气息的Helblindi。

他记不得自己跪了多久了。只能嗅得空气里薰衣草茶的味道渐渐衰退。  
Odin看着自己面前的热茶变得冰冷，终于抑制不住地将桌上的一切扫落地面。书典落地的闷声，骨瓷碎裂的脆响，茶水的泼溅声混作一团地灌入耳朵。Loki像是被突如其来的巨响吓到了，脊背明显抖了一下。  
“为什么。”那甚至不是一个问句，更像是长者的喃喃自语。  
Loki咬紧了下唇默不作声。  
“为什么。”  
Odin重复了一次，拄着权杖缓缓起身。此情此景何等熟悉。他看着地上跪着的Loki，十七岁的王妃，十七岁的公主，都没让预言失望，也都狠狠地打了自己的脸。  
“我只是想为阿斯加德铲除祸患。”  
“不，你没有。”Odin很快地否决，“你正式吹响了两国交战的号角。”  
“可是Ymiry已经被Helblindi斗败，Laufey的权利也被架空了。”  
“那你知道Jeanette是依约嫁入瓦特阿尔海姆还是悔婚另结新盟，例如泰坦？”  
Loki猛地抬起头，嘴唇颤抖着：“不……”  
“你让我很失望。”  
一阵晕眩侵袭而来，Odin险些站不稳。Loki半跪起身想扶他一把却被挥开手臂只能复又跪地低头。Odin难以言表地心痛，他举起权杖还未在半空中停下动作，就被夺门而入的Thor止住了力道。他那样哀求而又坚定地向自己摇头，Odin直接放开了手，扶着桌角喘气。  
Loki跪着在地上移动些许距离，彻底离开了Thor的庇护。  
“我会在地牢里度过下半生，请您万不要动气。若敌军来犯，我愿意出征。不是为了将功赎罪，我知道自己已然是阿斯加德的罪人，您说过‘一位君王不能挑起战争但是要随时准备应战’，我违背了您的初衷，甘愿受罚。”  
他没有看自己一眼。从自己进来到他自愿被侍卫带走，仿佛身旁是空气一般。Thor觉得心口一滞。  
“我们最大的敌人是谁。”他听到父亲开口。  
“Thanos。”

幽深潮湿的地牢，隐约能听到积水坠落的“滴答”声。Loki倚墙坐着，凝视着旁边小方桌上唯一的光源——快要燃尽的小半截白蜡烛。脚步声渐渐靠近，他知道是Frigga来了。  
王后打开牢门的铜锁，接过侍女递过的提篮走进矮小狭窄的室内，她摘下黑色斗篷的帽子坐到桌边续上一只新的蜡烛。看到只有清水减少的迹象，她忍不住湿了眼眶。自己的置之不理没有持续多久，在Loki走进地牢的当天晚上，她就按捺不住偷偷前来探望。已经第三天了，他未曾开口，吃下的食物也只有一点水。  
“Loki。”她捧起对方的手，发现那冷得像块冰。  
“我不饿，不想吃。”  
她终于再次听到熟悉的嗓音，带着一点久未言说的沙哑。  
“我是个傻瓜，我很抱歉，对不起。”  
Frigga感觉到手背渐渐被濡湿，她抚上Loki的脸颊替他擦去泪痕。

走廊尽头，身披黑袍的金发男人踌躇片刻，在离开前给守卫郑重地下达了命令。  
“不要让任何陌生人趁乱踏进地牢，一定要保证他的安全。”

这一仗似乎打了很久。Loki看着桌上已经用过一小半的札记，粗略一算约莫两个月了。他能从Frigga眉眼间淡淡的忧患猜测出战争的惨烈。她还是每天都会来看自己，带来新鲜的食物与清水，拿走前一天自己仅仅动了分毫的提篮。而最近两天，她都没有来，仅仅让身旁侍女照旧来看望自己。Loki吹灭蜡烛躺上了坚硬的石床，即使有Frigga带来的被褥棉衾，自己还是能感受到彻骨的凉意。  
他终于梦到了Thor。以一个旁观者的姿态远远地窥探两人的对话。  
男人站在牢笼外盯着里面的“Loki”，眼神里还是往昔一样满满的爱意。  
他听到自己出声，语调满含讥讽。  
“你是不是早知道我动机不纯，所以一直不肯与我有什么实质性接触？”  
“不。我是太过珍惜你。事实上，Laufey的存心不良，一早就被发现了。”  
“从何时？”  
“那枚鸽子血的结婚戒指。外人只知道阿斯加德的王后最喜花草却不清楚她也爱研究珠宝，仅仅是喜欢研究并不是收藏成癖。戒指内圈涂了毒药，每天侵入一点会逐渐让心脏麻痹进而呼吸骤停，而外表看不出分毫，只能宣告暴毙。”  
“但是Loki……”  
他听到Thor陈述完实情，语调换回了自己最熟悉的温柔。  
“我是真的爱你，也从来没有认为你跟Laufey会有什么背地里的阴谋，我……”  
他发现自己变成了牢里的“Loki”，从暗色粗木的缝隙中，他看到一柄长剑自Thor的后心穿过，剑刃已然被鲜血浸透。男人应声倒下，而自己甚至不能将他拥进怀里。他哭了，声嘶力竭。却唤不回Thor的一句应答。  
Loki惊叫着从噩梦里清醒。这吓到了深夜来访的Frigga。她坐到床边，想抚摸Loki的头颈让他平静下来，却被狠狠攥住了手腕。  
“Thor他有没有事？母后，求您快告诉我。”  
“他没事。”Frigga重复几次才安抚了对方的情绪。她觉得自己一瞬间眼花了，因为她似乎看到Loki的脸颊隐约发蓝，瞳孔却是泛起了红。而这种诡异的美感转瞬即逝。  
“那他现在？”Loki摇着头，“一定是发生了什么，不然您也不会隔了两三天才过来。”  
Frigga沉默片刻，缓缓开口：“雷霆之锤碎了。”  
压下惊诧，Loki几乎是一字一句地说：“所以新的武器呢？”  
他怕自己语速正常就会被听出颤抖之意。  
Frigga摇头：“Eitri已经故去，而他的学生铸造不出新武器。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为振金不能融化，也就无法浇铸成型。”  
Loki闭上眼，一脸苍白的绝望。  
“或许还有个办法可行。母后，麻烦您让侍女取来之前您送我的权杖，还有前庭那棵被誉为‘生命之树’的旁生新苗。”  
她隐约猜到了对方的意图。那些古怪的藏书里记载的各种奇闻，也只有自己跟Loki读过。  
“您也想起来了是吗？让我去试试吧，母后。”Loki眼里似乎有泪，他低下头隐去这一切，“况且我都还不知道自己还是不是他的挚爱。”  
欺瞒了他的，挚爱。  
两身黑斗篷在暗夜里行至炼炉。  
Loki走上前，看到旺火之中的振金毫无半分熔化的迹象，他最后抚摸一遍珍爱的生日礼物，而后将权杖丢了进去，很快，一汪淡金色的厚重液体出现在振金之下。  
“有刀吗？”Loki回头问道。  
Frigga递上那把熟悉的匕首，蓝宝石在火光的映照下反射出了淡红色的光。  
他划开掌心向下。烧灼的高热使得疼痛更为明显。他清晰地看到金属一点一点地变软与权杖熔化成的液体渐渐融合。匠人发出一声惊叹，迅速地将烧红的热液取下倒入模具中。Loki从侍女手中拿过那段尚带绿叶的幼苗覆到成型的斧刃上。不过婴儿小臂粗细的树枝似乎有了生命一般无所畏惧地裹住热烫成为最坚韧的斧柄。  
死马当成活马医，还真的有点用。Loki眼前一黑时最后想的竟然是嘲笑自己的异想天开。

睁开眼时，手上的伤口已经被包扎好了。Loki这才发现自己暂时被安置在匠人的住处。Frigga看他醒了，递来一杯温水，看对方喝了半杯才开口。  
“你怀孕了。”  
“是。”Loki脸色平静，“所以我并没有在绝食，是真的吃不下。”  
“你……”Frigga第一次带了怒意，她质问道，“你为什么不告诉我？”  
“告诉您，我就会因为这个孩子免去牢狱之灾，但我活该被终生禁锢。我不能让舆论诟病王室，也我不能让她替我承受罪名。她是上天赐给我的礼物。”  
“你知道这有多危险吗？”  
Frigga陷入了两难的境地，她一直不同意Loki的监禁，更何况现在他肚子里还有孩子。  
“我的母亲就是在地牢里生下我的，但是我觉得自己比她幸运一点，毕竟我知道孩子的父亲是谁，我爱他，”Loki闭上眼复又缓缓睁开：“我需要您帮我隐瞒这一切，到瞒不住了为止。现在，我得马上回到地牢。”  
在踏着破晓赶回监牢的路上，Loki看着眼前熟悉的景物，将其一一镌刻在心。在走入黑暗之前，他长久地呼吸了日出前清冽潮湿的空气，他不知道自己下次能沐浴自由是什么时候，也许，永远都不会有下一次。

05  
他从白日的沉睡中醒来。掌心的绷带透出一点干涸的血色，伤口在慢慢愈合，痒意绵延不断。摸索着抓过陶塑水瓶，清凉阵阵滑过喉间，Loki擦掉嘴角的水渍，睁大眼看着眼前一望无际的黑暗。他开始想念母亲。

她在约顿海姆的地牢里看着自己日渐隆起的肚子，不清楚腹中骨肉的父亲到底是谁。但不论是谁，她都不想再与其有任何交集。背叛自己的往昔爱人与将自己看作异兽的暴虐君王，都不会是一个合格的父亲。  
“你只是我一个人的孩子。”  
她蔚蓝的微笑在此刻像是海洋般辽阔，吞噬了哀怨与仇恨。成为一位母亲于自己而言是甜蜜而痛苦的，就像是黑雾之中的伊甸园，美丽却又危险。她抚摸着掌下被撑得单薄的肌肤，浅浅的蓝色很是好看。别像我，她哀求着未出世的孩子。相同的痛苦自己品尝过就够了。

食欲在逐渐地恢复，但还是吃不下多少。你这个小混球。Loki在心里默念着。原本正好的袖口现今明显地宽松了点，他轻轻摸着只有些许起伏的肚子。你只喜欢从我身体里吸收养分是不是。当初母亲会觉得自己是个甜蜜的负担吗？或者……仅仅是个负担。  
他太累了。怀孕初期的虚弱与近来两个月的风波将自己按入了深潭的漩涡之中。Loki感觉到困意卷土重来。他将大团羽被抱在小腹处沉沉睡去。  
提灯在黑暗里破开一道昏黄的路。高大的黑影被拉长映照在石砖铺就的地面上。他看着埋在雪白里的一点黑发，忽然想到很久之前他也是这么看着对方入睡。  
Frigga在地牢入口看着白花黄蕊的雏菊丛生茂密。Thor走出黑暗的长廊，将手上的提灯放置一旁。  
“Mother，好好照顾他。我不知道自己还能不能回来。”  
她矮下身，丝毫不介意浅蓝色的裙摆拖到了泥土上。轻轻摘下一朵雏菊，她将柔嫩的花瓣收进手心。  
“Odin一直在后悔，后悔如此惊慌失措地放了那把火。他的愤怒来源于Loki是个聪明的孩子却没有听出他的言外之意。战争从来都不是依附预言发生的。他明白了所以在悔恨Hela的逝去。”  
Thor想起他害怕自己被牵连由此一脸疏离的模样就感觉心口似乎被压上了千斤巨石。  
儿子的拥抱就像是诀别。Frigga闭上眼，泪却依旧滑下。她看到鲜红的披风在空里呼啸，苍凉又壮烈。

Loki在梦里回到了约顿海姆，那座冰湖边的小木屋。他看到年幼的自己趴在母亲膝头。她还是那样美，如幻影一般地妖冶潋滟。温馨的画面很快地闪过，空白之后就是她漂浮在残冰与湖水中，嘴角还凝固着解脱的笑意。Laufey下旨修筑的宫殿高耸入云，自己被推搡着跪伏在他脚下。前往阿斯加德的送亲马车一点点地辗过冰雪覆盖的道路。记忆走马灯一般地在眼前闪过，他看到了Odin与Frigga相携着在花丛边徜徉，Sif的笑靥，三勇士的打闹，甚至还有熟悉的侍女仆人，唯独Thor没有入梦。  
他睁眼，残存的泪痕挂在腮边。  
这里不是地牢也不是往日的寝宫。Loki环视一周，是间不大却整洁有度的卧室。他揉揉眼睛，自己很久没有暴露在日光下了，虽然窗帘好好地拉着没有透光，眼眶还是发酸。发梢还存留着皂角与花露的香气，Loki看着身上的睡袍，心下了然几分。他想下床出门看看自己到底在哪里，却发现左脚被锁到了床尾的栏杆上。那甚至还是个很好看的脚镯，如果不是把自己囚禁在床上的话。锁链的长度正好够站到床前。Loki站到地毯上，拿过床头柜上的玻璃水杯摔向门框。破碎声引来了人。他看到门被推开，Thor满脸焦急地大步跨进来。  
被抱到床上的Loki冷眼看着男人蹲在地上收拾碎玻璃和一点积水。  
“你还拴着我的话换什么地方？”  
“我是怕你自己回地牢。”  
Thor收拾好一地狼藉，又细细摸索着床前地毯检查是否有玻璃碎渣迸溅到绒毛间隙。  
Loki无名火起，抬起没被禁锢的右脚踹到了男人肩上。  
“别生气，”他面色如常，甚至捧起对方的脚背吻了一下，“Odin没有怪你的意思。一切有我，放心。”  
“可是我没办法原谅自己。”Loki闭上眼，脸色惨白。  
“他说不希望再被预言左右。这么多年他一直在懊悔Hela的事情。即使让她自生自灭也好过一把大火烧了个干净。”  
“可是她……”  
“我知道她曾经想杀了我，还有真的杀了她的母妃。但父王说自己下令处死至亲，与Hela别无二致。战争永远都不是依附于预言的。我们别无他法只得应战。”  
Loki还想继续问战局的事情却被塞了一嘴海鲜粥。Thor明显没打算跟他细说，自己表示吃饱了便被逼着睡觉。  
“我睡不着。”他咕哝道。  
Thor闻言伸出胳膊，Loki推开鹅毛枕头寻了肌肉虬劲的臂膀最里侧的一块：“这里软硬正好。”  
Thor看着怀里人轻合上双眸，而后也放松身体小憩起来。

春末夏初空气里带着蔷薇花的味道，阳光足够温暖却又算不上强烈。Frigga身着简约的浅色衣裙，推开未上锁的木门走进来将一提篮新鲜的水果轻轻放到餐厅的长桌上。她站在房门敞开的卧室外，看着交颈而眠的两人，浅笑着将门关好。  
庭院里。Odin少有地在忙着沏茶。  
她拎起裙摆在桌旁优雅地坐下，端过冒着热气的红茶轻抿一口。她拂去对方灰白色发梢的一瓣蔷薇，让对方再给她加一块方糖。  
“我不敢相信你真的没有怪Loki。”看着杯底的红褐色的残茶，Frigga开口。  
“我现在的岁数已经承受不起丧子之痛了。他只是想自己解决掉隐患却忘记了有人会坐收渔翁之利。还好，在我死之前把泰坦这根钉子拔掉了，”Odin看着不远处刚开辟好的花圃，“我们等下种花怎么样？”  
Frigga点点头：“想种什么花？”  
“不带刺的，以后别让小孩子伤了手。”

日暮之下，两人相携离开。木桌上的茶具已经被清洗干净，花圃里的泥土也重新被翻耕过。过不了多久，大片的雏菊会繁茂地生长开花。

“我真的不会跑，你能不能给我打开这个？”Loki指着自己左脚上精美的镣铐，一脸不情愿。  
Thor刚洗完澡，他把浴巾搭在肩头，笑着拒绝：“不，我觉得这很适合你。”  
他看到Loki拉开床头柜的抽屉翻找着什么，不由问了一句。  
“我的刀呢？”Loki瞪圆眼睛，一字一句地说道。  
“那玩意儿不太适合孕妇，我拒绝上交。”  
然后他就被踹下了床。

半夜Thor被小声的抽泣惊醒，他快速地翻身起来点燃蜡烛，看到Loki眼角通红地抱着肚子。  
“好疼，你女儿在踹我。”  
“你忍一下好不好，我去喊医生来。”  
他被床上的人拽住手臂：“她说想出去看看月亮。”

“我看你就是骗我骗上瘾了。”  
直接把人连薄被抱到花园里的Thor脸有些黑。自己刚才被吓得后背都是冷汗。  
Loki现下满脑子都是那个暗藏机关的脚镯，看似没有开合之处，只要针尖同时抵住两个小孔就能被一分为二。看来Frigga的珠宝匣子自己应该去翻一翻了，然后给Thor下套。他从预想的恶作剧中回过神看到未来的受害者盯着自己，有些心虚地男人的下巴抬高，两个人一起呈望天状。  
“趁着我们俩现在都睡不着，是不是应该继续白天的话题了？”  
Thor看到他不依不饶只得一一言明。  
“打仗的那些事情也没有什么好说的。其实谁也没有占到便宜。战争从来都是两败俱伤的，不论谁赢谁输。我不知道所谓的‘无限宝石’之说到底从何而来。Thanos为了那颗紫色的血洗了山达尔，而橙色的那颗是用他女儿的命换来的。”  
说到此，他感觉到怀里人瑟缩了一下。Thor拥紧对方，将半张脸埋进眼前的发尾里。Loki想到因为看见宝石贪婪得忘乎所以死在自己刀下的Helblindi，想到被自己丢进熔炉的权杖，想到无稽之谈带来的所有战争，心底一股浓烈的悲凉涌上。  
“你是不是把剩下的三颗都给他了？”  
“是，否则他会死不瞑目吧。”

Thor想起Thanos被血浆布满的暗色面孔，对方艰难地转动着瞳孔，不可置信地看着被自己随意抛掷在地的三颗宝石。  
“那颗黄色的已经成了我新武器的一部分了。这就是你千辛万苦不惜一切代价想要集齐的‘无限宝石’，不过就是些品质绝伦的珠宝而已。”  
他费力地捡起那三颗璀璨握入掌心，手套上的两颗宝石因为蒙上尘土与血色不再晶莹。  
“你既然带来了战争，我只能欣然接受，以杀止杀。”  
Thor看到对方平静地闭上了眼等待一个痛快的结束仪式。  
“Gamora。”  
那是他说过的最后一句话。

Loki听完深夜故事，若有所思地环住Thor肩背。贪婪各有不同，引来的都是相同的悲剧。自己的贪婪所在是爱。想为爱着的人扫去已经悄然袭来的威胁却不想引发了动乱。  
“Thor，我是有多幸运才没让这一切变成彻头彻尾的悲剧。”  
“你想要的只有我，而我是你的。永远不会有悲剧发生。”  
“我很怕自己的所作所为让王室背负子民的议论。”  
Thor抬起头，换了个侧抱的姿势。Loki坐在他的腿上，微微侧着脸跟自己对视。  
“子民只知道王妃帮着铸成了风暴战斧，他们都很爱你。当然没有我那么爱你就是了。”  
他伸长胳膊抱住男人的后颈。泪眼中依稀看到了母亲黑发披垂的模样，就如记忆中一样美丽，但这般平静安宁却是初次。  
Thor似乎听到耳后传来Loki喊“Mother”的声音。他把对方塞进薄被里紧张兮兮地向后看去。Frigga如果看到自己大半夜还把人抱在外面吹风，结果想都不敢想。这种惊慌甚至让他忘了现在Frigga早已进入了梦乡。  
“你在害怕什么啊？”Loki吸吸鼻子，隐掉了哭腔。  
“我怕因为没照顾好你被母后关禁闭。”

事实上，Odin对于自己将Loki带出来是完全默许的，Frigga却百般拒绝。  
“你自己都那么糊弄，我不信你能照顾好Loki。”  
“欢迎您随时来检查。地牢里肯定不能待，寝宫我怕他顾虑，另找个地方让他待产对谁都好。”  
“好吧。但是如果你有一点没纰漏，你就得回来接替你父亲的工作，我去照顾Loki。”  
Thor举双手赞成，他越来越觉得Loki才是Frigga亲生的。

七月底的天已经闷热得彻底。Loki靠坐在窗前的美人榻上，心不在焉地翻着书。五个月的身孕像是一个小小的火炉扣在自己下腹。去年的自己还能调侃Thor鼻尖额前的汗珠，而现在自己的体温有时比他都高。  
捻起一个冷水泡过的果子放进嘴里，Loki百无聊赖地嚼着，还有几乎一半的刑期在等着自己服役。  
“小混蛋，你Daddy要被你热死了。”  
他走进浴室，兑了温度稍低的水冲洗汗渍。也只能趁着Thor不在的时候能放纵几次，大夏天还要被逼洗热水澡的王妃有苦说不出。然而，太久没自己洗过澡的Loki忘记拿换洗衣物进来，他裹着条浴巾光脚出了浴室，不巧被抓了个正着。  
Thor虽然很满意眼前的美人出浴图，但是想到这人再三把自己的叮嘱当耳旁风就觉得牙根发痒。Loki看着男人面色不悦地坐在床边，他拧了拧发尾残留的水分，而后扯掉身上唯一的遮掩，爬到了Thor腿上。他蹭着对方的脸，丝毫不介意刚洗过澡就被染上热意与汗珠。  
Thor抱着人不住地亲吻，他也是最近才知道孕期可能会性欲高涨。近来经常被Loki变着花样地挑起欲望，又不能真的跟他滚上床，两个人都不好受。三根手指在潮湿高热的花穴内不停地进出，怀里人还嫌不够地拉起自己的左手去揉弄胸前的红樱。Loki半闭着眼靠在男人身前，软作一团。平素能让自己暂时纾解欲望的抚慰现今全然不够。他费力地攀上男人颈侧，蹭着他的耳垂小声地求欢。  
Thor败下阵来，对于这个人，自己的忍耐力总是可笑地趋近于零。他扶着对方的腰腹一点点地深入。Loki被顶得忍不住呻吟，太久没做过的身体仿佛初次交欢时紧闭又青涩。  
“我一想到孩子会从你身体里出来，就忍不住吃醋。”  
Thor倾吐出绝对会被对方笑话的心声。Loki正拧紧眉头，费力吞吃着身下侵犯的火热，闻言忍不住停下动作笑着拍拍男人脸颊，却被他按着腰将余下的小半截性器一股脑地捅了进去。  
“你……”  
Loki被这一下弄得想骂人。Thor在某些时候真的是很小心眼。他绞紧身下险些把男人夹射。  
“老实点。”  
Thor抬高对方的身体，另一只手抽了一下雪白的臀肉，还没等Loki控诉自己的恶行，就将他再次钉到正兴致昂扬的火棍上。  
“你……混蛋。”  
Loki不敢太过挣扎，他委屈地抱着肚子，大小两个混蛋一起欺负自己。

云雨初歇时，雨终于下了起来。凉风吹过白色的纱帘，带起窗台上摆花枝叶的震颤。  
Thor给人盖好薄被，关上了窗户。好像折腾得有点过了。他站在床边看着整个人像从水里捞出来一般的Loki，撩了一把垂在脸旁的金发。  
Loki在被清洗干净抱到换好的新床单上时睁开了眼。他看到男人满脸愧疚地抚过自己留下的红痕，只得伸手揉了揉对方的头发。虽然欲望未完全消退，但肚里带球的少年明显没有继续缠绵的力气了。他看着Thor扳开自己的两条腿检查着私处，而后俯下身去亲吻那两片可能已经红肿的软肉，忍不住推拒着金色的脑袋。而男人却铁了心一般不让自己拒绝。  
“我真的没力气了，别这样。”  
Loki放弃挣扎地看着床帐顶部，却听到对方低笑：“我没想做别的。”  
Thor凑上去索吻时被人无情地推开，他只得下床去洗脸漱口。  
“我好像是嫌弃自己。”Thor还记得当初把自己埋进被子的Loki害羞的小声抱怨。  
不知道过多久才能纠正他。  
男人走出浴室看到被裹得严严实实的Loki跟站在床边的Frigga，觉得刚刚的饱餐一顿仿佛是送行饭。

“你能管好自己的下半身吗？”  
Frigga来到厨房，看着身后的大型跟宠忍不住抽出一根芦笋去打Thor的额头。  
“都是我的错，您别生气。”Thor低着头，一副任打任骂的样子。  
“以前不还义正言辞地说什么等Loki成年，现在他怀着孕都不放过，”Frigga拍了一下对方的背，“出去把余下的东西拿进来，在这愣着干吗？”  
Loki换好衣服，坐到餐桌边乖乖地喝着蜂蜜牛奶。他托腮看着刚才还和颜悦色跟自己讲话的Frigga转身就是一对眼刀丢给Thor，心情很好。

“这不是我生的。我明明觉得是女儿的。”  
Loki看着Frigga怀里睡意正酣的儿子，一脸嫌弃地偏过头。生产过后的阵痛让自己确信这不是梦，盼了近十个月的小公主竟然一朝变了性别。  
Thor轻咳了一声，转头小声问坐在一旁的Odin：“我出生的时候，我妈也这么说我吗？”  
Odin拍了拍儿子肩膀，无言地点点头。  
壁炉里的火烧得正旺，松枝的淡淡味道扩散到空里。  
Moody吸了几下鼻子，不满地将小脸埋进Frigga胸前的衣料里。  
“Thor你还不快把木料换了？都是当父亲的人了还这么不细心。”  
金发男人忙不迭地应着。很好，儿子出生以后，自己的家庭地位又下降了不少。

隔年三月。  
刚举行成人礼不久的Loki再一次穿戴好华服王冠。他与Thor并肩站在初见时的台阶前，听到身旁男人带着一丝紧张问道：“我现在看起来怎么样？”  
他转头，神色骄傲：“一个完美的国王。”  
我的国王。

五年后的一个春天。  
“你怎么自己过来了？”  
Thor看着Loki走进书房，，赶忙将他安置到沙发上，倒了杯温水放到桌上。  
“Moody那小子又惹什么事了？”  
能让Loki挺着肚子来找自己的也只有那个混世魔王了。  
“他……”王后小心翼翼地找着措辞，“他一时好奇，把风暴战斧的斧柄给烧了。”  
Loki看到Thor的云淡风轻渐渐凝固，随之就是万分熟悉的奔出书房去管教不肖子孙。  
“看到没有，你可要好好听话，别跟你哥哥一样。”  
他轻轻摸着肚子。也不知道Moody像谁，整天上房揭瓦。

“你敢打他？”Frigga将小王子护在身后，瞪着Thor。  
男人无奈地放下手臂：“母后，他烧了风暴战斧的斧柄。那可是有Loki的血才铸成的。”  
妇人护短地抱起小孙子：“那里面也有我们Moody的血，你急什么眼？宝贝我们去吃蛋糕好不好？”  
金发蓝眼的Moody趴在祖母肩头甜甜地应了一声，在被抱着离开之前向自己的父王丢了个白眼。  
家门不幸。Thor留在原地扶额。偏偏自己还不能管，Frigga会拦在前面连一根指头都不让自己动。就算管了这倒霉孩子也从来不听自己的。连威胁带吓唬比不上Loki一个拒绝的眼神。

Thrud是在初夏时节出生的。  
Moody趴在摇篮边，想伸手摸摸妹妹玫瑰花一般的小脸，又怕弄疼她。婴孩从酣梦中醒来，看着人“咯咯”笑出声，一双灰绿色的眼睛像极了Loki。Moody轻轻抚上那柔软的黑色胎发，看着她笑。  
“Daddy，她好像你。”  
Moody高兴的脸忽然垮了下来，Loki问他怎么了。  
“我在想，为什么我就不像Daddy呢？跟Father长得一模一样。”  
Thor跨进卧室的脚步僵在原地，他决定了，等Moody十岁就把他丢到习武场去。

第二年盛夏。  
午后的蝉鸣伴着热辣的阳光一齐演奏夏之乐章。Moody躺在树荫下，小小的Thrud趴在哥哥胸口，两人睡意正浓。  
Loki在不远处的石桌旁剥着新鲜葡萄的皮而后一颗颗投进冰水里。晶莹碧绿的圆润与碎冰在水中沉浮，时不时碰着玻璃盏发出“当啷”的轻响。  
他看到Thor从花径后走来，一如初见时像太阳般照亮了自己的黑伊甸。


End file.
